Adult Version
by Hayi Yuki
Summary: Ketika ia berubah ke wujud dewasanya, Toushiro sama sekali tidak menyiapkan alasan jika tiba-tiba sang kekasih melihatnya/"Ketika perang kemarin, aku bertemu kakakmu, lho"/"O-oh ya? Bagaimana dia?"/ For #CPC2016


"Lepaskan bankaimu, Hitsugaya- _taichou_. Kau sudah di ambang batas," ujar Byakuya ketika menoleh ke arah rekannya, kapten divisi 10 Toushiro Hitsugaya. Kapten muda itu sedang dalam mode Bankai, dan saat ini mereka sedang bertarung melawan salah satu Quincy, .

Tapi Toushiro, yang bunga esnya perlahan hancur satu persatu, menggeleng lemah. "Masih belum," katanya, walau jelas sekali suaranya sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda orang yang akan segera pingsan kelelahan.

Byakuya mengerutkan kening, "Hitsugaya- _taichou_..."

"Soalnya, aku tidak pernah bilang kalau di saat bunga esku hancur, itulah akhir riwayatku," kali ini, suara Toushiro menjadi lebih yakin dari sebelumnya, entah kenapa.

Dan sudah sepantasnya Byakuya melebarkan mata tatkala pemandangan mengejutkan terpampang di depan matanya karena ̶

"Sebenarnya, ketika bunga es yang terakhir menghilang, itulah saat dimana Daiguren Hyourinmaru telah menjadi dewasa sepenhnya."

̶ Toushiro Hitsugaya berubah menjadi seorang lelaki tampan dewasa.

* * *

 **The Adult Version?**

 **Bleach by Tite Kubo**

 **For #CPC2016**

 **Warning : OOC, gaje, typo(s)**

 **Happy reading ^^**

* * *

Untuk siapapun yang bilang kalau Quincy adalah makhluk yang lemah, Toushiro sangat tidak setuju. Sepanjang dirinya menjadi seorang Shinigami, Quincy bernama Gerard Valkyrie di hadapannya ini adalah lawan yang paling susah untuk dikalahkan. Sekaligus paling membingungkan.

Toushiro yakin dirinya sudah membekukan si Quincy secara keseluruhan tadi dengan Shikai Hyouketsu, namun tetap saja mendadak esnya pecah dan ia justru nyaris hancur di dalam genggaman Gerard, andai Kenpachi Zaraki tidak tiba-tiba melakukan sesuatu pada kaki si Quincy raksasa.

"Aku heran tubuhmu masih utuh," Byakuya menolongnya ketika ia hampir jatuh. Toushiro tersenyum tipis, "Aku juga." Tapi setelah itu tampangnya berubah serius. "Kuchiki, jangan bilang soal tubuhku ini pada yang lain, terutama _dia_."

Byakuya tidak menjawab, ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh si kapten jenius yang saat ini ia bantu berdiri. Siapa lagi kalau bukan adiknya tersayang, Rukia Kuchiki, yang juga berstatus sebagai kekasih hati si jenius. Sedikit banyak ia juga tahu apa sebab Toushiro tidak suka jika orang lain ̶ terutama Rukia ̶ tahu tentang bentuk dewasanya ini. Pemuda kecil yang menggemaskan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lelaki tampan yang menggoda? Oh, ayolah, tidakkah itu sangat mengejutkan?

Dan beruntunglah Toushiro yang kini ada di sampingnya itu Byakuya Kuchiki, bukan orang lain macam Matsumoto si wakil kaptennya. Jika saja Matsumoto ada disini sekarang, pastilah gosip Toushiro sudah bertambah tinggi setengah meter akan menyebar di Seireitei tepat setelah perang usai.

Sementara itu mendadak ada dua orang yang meloncat naik, dekat dengan tempat dimana Toushiro dan Byakuya berada. Dan begitu melihat siapa salah satunya, refleks Toushiro berteriak, "Ru-maksudku Kuchiki! Abarai! Kalian masih hidup?!"

Tentu saja mereka masih hidup, Toushiro...

"Orang yang tadi kalian lawan tidak sebanding dengan makhluk ini! Mengatakan dia itu monster saja tidak cukup! Mundurlah dengan hati-hati!"

Seruan peringatan Toushiro tidak ditanggapi dengan baik rupanya oleh Renji dan Rukia. Si pemuda rambut nanas justru melotot ke arah si pemberi peringatan. "Si-siapa itu?!" seru Renji dengan mata sebesar bola ping pong.

Rukia, yang berdiri di sebelahnya, kontan berteriak di telinga Renji, "Ayolah! Dari suaranya saja sudah jelas, kan? Jelas sekali kalau ia itu kakak dari Hitsugaya- _taichou_!"

"Oh, benar juga! Salam kenal, ya!"

Toushiro hanya bisa mengiyakan, pasrah. Ia benar-benar lupa kalau ia harus merahasiakan tubuhnya ini dari siapapun terutama Rukia. Dan masalahnya adalah ia justru memberitahu kehadirannya dengan berteriak pada Rukia tadi. Hah, padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia meminta Byakuya untuk tidak bilang ke Rukia, tapi malah ia sendiri yang membahayakan identitasnya.

Di bawah sana, Rukia memandang orang yang ia klaim sebagai kakak dari sang pacar dalam diam. Pipinya merona kala ia menyadari baju yang dikenakan orang yang berdiri di samping kakaknya itu terbuka lebar sehingga menampilkan otot-otot yang sempurna. Belum lagi wajahnya, terutama _jaw line_ yang sangat tajam. Mimpi apa ia semalam hingga bisa melihat yang seperti ini di tengah perang.

"Oi, Rukia!" mendadak Renji sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Rukia tertarik dari lamunannya. "Eh, apa?"

Renji sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya, "Kenapa pandanganmu ke kakak Hitsugaya- _taichou_ jadi aneh? Apa jangan-jangan kau mendadak berpindah hati kepadanya?"

Rukia mendengus kesal. Bisa-bisanya Renji berpikir ia menduakan Toushiro. "Enak saja, sialan kau! Aku kan tahu hal lain yang tidak diketahui olehmu!" serunya sambil menempatkan jari telunjuknya di dahi Renji, agak mendorongnya hingga si wakil kapten divisi 6 nyaris terjungkal dari posisinya.

Renji berdiri tegak sambil mengusap-usap dahinya, memandang ke atas, ke arah kaptennya dan 'kakak' pacar sahabatnya yang sedang sibuk mengamati pergerakan si Quincy raksasa. "Habisnya, matamu jadi sedikit aneh. Persis ketika kau pertama kali memandang Hitsugaya- _taichou_ sebagai orang yang kau sukai," ucap Renji.

Ucapan Renji membuat Rukia sedikit merenung. Memang kelihatan sekali, ya?

.

.

.

.

.

"Luka-lukamu belum sembuh benar, kenapa sudah memaksakan untuk bekerja?"

Toushiro mengerling sekilas. Saat ini ia sedang kedatangan tamu. Tamu yang terlalu sering datang, sebenarnya, sampai tidak bisa dianggap tamu lagi.

Tidak mendapat jawaban, Rukia yang sedang menyeduh teh melongokkan kepala dari dapur pribadi kapten divisi 10. Didapatinya sang pacar sedang menekuni lembaran kerja yang menumpuk di meja. Salahkan Rangiku, yang malah keluyuran tidak jelas disaat semua orang harus membuat laporan soal penyerangan Quincy kemarin.

"Toushiro..." dan entah sejak kapan Rukia Kuchiki menyelinap ke belakang si empunya kantor dan memijat pelan bahunya. Dirasakannya bahu Toushiro yang awalnya menegang berangsur lemas.

"Memangnya kau tidak sedang mengerjakan laporan?" tanya Toushiro pada si pemijat. Jujur, tubuhnya memang belum pulih benar pasca bertarung habis-habisan dengan Gerard Valkyrie atau siapalah itu namanya. Hanya saja ia tidak mau tugasnya semakin menumpuk di meja. Apalagi, ia yakin, jika dirinya tidak muncul di kantor, bawahannya pasti tidak akan bekerja, terutama wakilnya yang hobi keluyuran itu.

Rukia menggeleng, walau ia tahu Toushiro tidak bisa melihatnya. "Sebentar lagi rampung. Lagi pula, untuk kali ini kita kan diberi _deadline_ yang lebih dari cukup oleh Kyourako- _soutaichou_. Yah, walau saat ini aku sedang tidak punya kapten," ujarnya, suaranya semakin pelan.

Toushiro bukannya tidak sadar dengan perubahan suara Rukia, tapi ia memilih tidak berkata apa-apa. Bagaimanapun juga, Ukitake sudah menjadi kapten divisi 13 dalam waktu yang sangat lama, dan ketika akhirnya dia melepas jabatannya, semua bawahannya pasti akan merasa sangat kehilangan. Persis dirinya ketika Kapten Shiba mendadak hilang dan tidak ada yang menduduki jabatan yang ia duduki sekarang.

"Oh ya, Toushiro," pijatan berhenti. Mendadak Rukia memajukan tubuh sehingga kepala gadis itu muncul di sisi kanan Toushiro.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Apa?" tanya Toushiro tidak terlalu antusias. Soalnya, perhatiannya saat ini lebih terarah ke wajah si putri Kuchiki yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Kalau ia mau, bisa saja ia menarik gadis ini ke pangkuannya dalam sekali tarik. Tapi Toushiro tetaplah Toushiro, yang suka menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerang.

"Ketika perang kemarin, aku bertemu kakakmu, lho," perkataan ini sontak membuat Toushiro berjengit. Pemuda ini sedikit mengambil jarak dari Rukia, menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan terkejut.

"O-oh ya? Bagaimana dia?" tanyanya gagap.

Senyum, bukan, seringai terpampang jelas di wajah Rukia Kuchiki.

"Yah, saat ini sih dia belum sembuh dari segala lukanya, tapi sudah memaksakan diri untuk bekerja. Tenang saja, Toushiro, kakakmu itu baik-baik saja, kok. Karena memang sebenarnya kau tak punya kakak, kan?"

Punggung Toushiro menegang. Cih, ia sudah membuat Byakuya berjanji untuk tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa namun tetap saja gadis ini tahu.

Yang membuat Toushiro tidak mau memberitahu Rukia perihal Daiguren Hyourinmaru versi dewasa itu adalah karena penampilannya ketika dewasa akan sangat berbeda dengan yang sekarang. Saat ini ia memang dikenal sebagai si kapten rupawan yang mampu memenjarakan hati si bangsawan Kuchiki. Namun, bagaimana jika Rukia mengetahui versi dewasanya? Toushiro Hitsugaya versi dewasa itu jauh lebih baik dibanding dirinya yang sekarang. Ia takut, Rukia kecewa padanya ketika ia kembali menjadi kapten mungil seperti sekarang.

Pikiran aneh memang. Maklum, cinta bisa membuat segalanya jadi kabur.

Dan cinta juga bisa membuat orang menjadi lebih berani dan diluar tindakannya yang biasa. Toushiro tahu itu, sebab saat ini Rukia mendadak duduk di pangkuannya, sembari melingkarkan kedua tangan di leher sang kapten muda.

"R-Rukia?"

"Tenanglah, Toushiro. Bagiku kau yang sekarang ini lebih menggoda dibanding kau versi apapun," dan, oh, bibir gadis itu hanya terpaut sesenti dari bibir tipisnya.

Toushiro mencondongkan tubuh, tangannya menahan pinggang Rukia agar si gadis tak jatuh dari duduknya. Kedua bibir siap untuk saling memagut dan ̶

"TAICHOU! SAYA DATANG!"

̶ teriakan konyol Rangiku menghentikan segalanya.

 _Mood_ Toushiro langsung jatuh ke titik terendah ketika teriakan nyaring Rangiku memasuki sistem pendengarannya. Tangannya melepaskan pinggang Rukia, dan si gadis langsung berdiri tegap bak patung batu.

"Ma-Matsumoto- _fukutaichou_ ," sapa Rukia dengan pipi merona merah, malu tindakan beraninya ditangkap basah.

Rangiku langsung curi-curi pandang ke arah kaptennya. "Taichou, kalian sedang apa? Mesra sekali..."

Toushiro langsung meledak. "MATSUMOTOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **Maaf ya kalo aneh, Hayi baru sembuh dari sakit dan pas lihat ada event CPC lagi jadi kalap buat ikut. Ini HitsuRuki setelah setahun lebih, jadi kangen masa-masa dimana HitsuRuki masih sering muncul di archive TT dimanakah teman-teman seperjuanganku dulu...**

 **Anyway, Toushiro is so fucking hot in adult ver! Hayi aja sampe pangling liatnya.**

 **Oke, mind to review?**


End file.
